danzigfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Misfits
I Misfits sono un gruppo musicale prevalentemente horror punk costituitosi nel 1977 nella città di Lodi, New Jersey, dal cantante Glenn Danzig. I Misfits sono stati estremamente influenzati da generi come l'heavy metal, il punk rock ed il rock in generale. Il gruppo ha sempre dimostrato affinità con il pubblico heavy metal, per via dei testi e dell'attitudine spesso comuni. Storia del gruppo Nel gennaio del 1977, dopo aver cantato in alcuni gruppi garage come i Talus ed i Whodat and Boojang, il ventunenne Glenn Danzig decide di creare qualcosa di serio ed originale. Come tributo a Marilyn Monroe, battezza il proprio progetto musicale con il nome del suo ultimo film, The Misfits. , Glenn Danzig, Doyle e Arthur Googy.]] Per settimane, Glenn scrive canzoni e prova con amici ed altri componenti dei vecchi gruppi, cercando una formazione di musicisti per mostrare la propria visione della vita. La prima formazione completa dei Misfits prevede Jimmy Battle alla chitarra, il vecchio compagno Manny Martínez alla batteria, Diane DiPiazza al basso e Danzig alla tastiera ed alla voce. Dopo circa un mese di prove, sia Jimmy che Diane lasciano il gruppo. Per rimpiazzare i componenti, Manny suggerisce un suo amico, Jerry Caiafa, per il basso. Jerry, un giovane giocatore di football appena eletto ragazzo più popolare nella sua classe alla Lodi High School, ha appena ricevuto un basso per Natale e si esercita da due mesi. Nonostante il poco talento di Jerry, Glenn lo accoglie nella band e si offre per insegnargli a suonare. Dopo circa tre mesi di prove, il trio registra in studio il loro primo singolo: Cough/Cool. Il singolo contiene due canzoni basate sulla tastiera (il lato B è una versione della canzone She), notevolmente diverse dalla musica che li avrebbe resi celebri. La title track è sobria e poetica, influenzata dai The Doors. Il gruppo autoproduce il singolo e lo pubblica con la loro etichetta, la Blank Records. La formazione iniziale dei Misfits è caratterizzata spesso da sonorità melodiche, grazie anche alla versatilità di canto di Glenn Danzig. Musicalmente, il gruppo mostra anche influenze rockabilly. Le canzoni dei Misfits tendono ad avere ritornelli orecchiabili con lunghi tratti cantati, inizialmente accompagnati dalla tastiera distorta di Danzig, mentre successivamente sarà caratterizzato da chitarre con sonorità grezze. Il gruppo inizia come una formazione in gran parte impreparata. I testi scritti da Danzig si ispirano a temi fantascientifici, horror e fortemente influenzati dai B-movie dell'epoca. e Doyle in concerto.]] Nei mesi successivi, Glenn Danzig, Manny Martinez e Jerry Only (che ha intanto adottato il soprannome Jerry Only) suonano in alcune serate (le prime due al CBGB di New York) ed allo stesso tempo continuano a fare pratica sul loro sound. Il loro stile art rock sperimentale è tuttavia raggiunto con molta confusione. Nell'ottobre 1977, gruppi punk britannici come i The Damned e di New York come i Ramones iniziano ad avere influenza sui Misfits. Decidono di portare il gruppo verso una direzione più punk aggiungendo il chitarrista Franché Coma alla formazione ed abbandonando le tastiere, permettendo a Danzig di assumere il ruolo del tipico frontman punk. In questo periodo i Misfits subiscono la loro prima divisione. La Mercury Records desidera utilizzare il nome Blank Records per una suddivisione, nonostante Danzig abbia depositato il marchio sul nome. L'etichetta contatta Glenn e gli offre trenta ore gratis in uno studio professionale, in cambio del pieno utilizzo del nome Blank Records. Glenn Danzig accetta l'offerta e nel gennaio 1978 i Misfits si dirigono verso uno studio di New York per registrare il loro primo intero album in studio. Registrano diciassette canzoni, mettendo in evidenza una combinazione unica del loro iniziale art rock ed una inclinazione verso sonorità più dure, assimilabile ai potenti suoni punk del periodo. Nonostante gran parte delle tracce del disco descrivano una distopia futuristica sulla saturazione della televisione, su una docilità simile a quella degli automi e sul sesso e la violenza mostrati come valori ed affascinanti, le canzoni Teenagers from Mars e Return of the Fly, mostrano dei testi influenzati dai B-movie, per i quali si sarebbero resi celebri. Alla fine del 1977, Glenn e Jerry, ritenendo Manny troppo inaffidabile, gli chiedono di abbandonare il gruppo. Viene così sostituito da Jim Catania, detto "Mr. Jim". Una volta completato l'album, il gruppo si rivolge a diverse etichette senza trovarne nessuna interessata a pubblicarlo. Il disco viene messo da parte e rimane inedito fino al 1997, quando viene pubblicato con il titolo Static Age. Senza industrie discografiche interessate, i Misfits decidono allora di estrapolare quattro tracce dell'album per autoprodurre un EP. Nel giugno 1978 viene pubblicato Bullet sotto la loro nuova etichetta, la Plan 9, il cui nome si ispira al film di Edward D. Wood Jr. Plan 9 from Outer Space. La nascita dell'Horror Punk In questo periodo, sia Glenn che Jerry decidono di orientare il gruppo verso tematiche horror. Glenn inizia a scrivere canzoni ispirate ai film horror di serie B e a quelli di fantascienza, ed entrambi iniziano ad adottare apparenze macabre, con un trucco scuro applicato intorno agli occhi di Jerry e ossa dipinte sui vestiti di Glenn. Il gruppo comincia a suonare con più regolarità, iniziando anche dei piccoli tour in supporto all'EP Bullet. Nell'ottobre 1978, durante un tour in Canada, Franché Coma lascia la formazione, comunicando di non potersi più occupare dei concerti. Sarà il chitarrista Rick Riley a sostituirlo temporaneamente per il resto del tour. Anche Mr. Jim, non interessato alla direzione fortemente horror della band, decide di abbandanarla al termine del tour. Dopo due mesi, Glenn and Jerry reclutano due nuovi componenti, il batterista Joey Image ed il chitarrista Bobby Steele. In questo periodo, Jerry Only inizia a pettinarsi nello stile tipico dei Misfits, che sarebbe poi divenuto celebre con il nome devilock. , ROBO, Glenn Danzig e Doyle.]] Nel dicembre 1978, dopo meno di due mesi, la nuova formazione ricomincia a suonare nei concerti. Nel corso del 1979, i Misfits evolvono gli elementi horror della loro musica e del loro impatto visivo, influenzati dai The Damned, riformati in quel periodo nella formazione post punk dell'album Machine Gun Etiquette. Glenn e Jerry adottano come mascotte per il gruppo un teschio preso da un vecchio poster per un serial televisivo del 1946, The Crimson Ghost, conosciuto anche come Cyclotrode X. Vengono pubblicati altri due dischi con la loro Plan 9, gli EP Horror Business e Night of the Living Dead. Iniziano ad avere una piccola ma fedele base di fan, e decidono così di creare un loro fan club, il Fiend Club. Glenn fonda il Fiend Club nel seminterrato di proprietà della madre, nella Macarthur Avenue di Lodi, luogo che lui utilizza per stampare magliette, realizzare registrazioni, o dal quale spedire cataloghi di merchandising, fissare gli ingaggi e rispondere alle lettere dei fan, rendendo così i Misfits dei professionisti esemplari dell'etica del DIY. Il tour europeo Con l'accrescere della loro popolarità nella scena punk underground statunitense, molti iniziano a considerare i Misfits come l'equivalente americano dei britannici The Damned, il cui cantante, Dave Vanian, adotta le sembianze di un vampiro e canta in registro baritonale. Il 26 giugno 1979 i Misfits aprono lo spettacolo dei The Damned a New York. Prima del concerto, Jerry discute con Dave Vanian della possibilità per i The Misfits di fare un tour nel Regno Unito in supporto ai The Damned. e Doyle in concerto.]] Nel novembre del 1979, i Misfits volano per il loro tour con i The Damned. Dave Vanian, che non aveva preso Jerry sul serio, rimane meravigliato nel ritrovarselo di fronte alla propria porta. Nonostante avesse mandato via i Misfits, Dave fa del suo meglio per consentire al gruppo del New Jersey di essere parte integrante del tour, non riuscendo comunque a non rendere infastidita della situazione la band di Lodi. Dopo aver suonato solo in due date, i Misfits abbandonano il tour. Essendo il loro volo di ritorno previsto per dicembre, la band è costretta a perdere tempo in Inghilterra. Jerry Only passa del tempo con Beverly Ritchie, madre di Sid Vicious, della quale è diventato amico dopo la morte di Sid. Il 2 dicembre Glenn Danzig e Bobby Steele si recano a vedere i The Jam in concerto a Londra, dove vengono disturbati da alcuni skinhead mentre erano in fila. Glenn rompe un pezzo di vetro e lo utilizza per difendersi dando il tempo a Bobby di cercare aiuto. Ciononostante, quando arriva la polizia, i due vengono arrestati per "comportamento pericoloso". In un'intervista pubblicata nel numero di ottobre 2005 della rivista Revolver, Glenn spiega in dettaglio l'accaduto: la polizia aveva trovato un coltello in suo possesso e sospettando fosse lo "squartatore" che si nascondeva nella zona in quel periodo iniziarono a picchiarlo, determinando in lui una reazione che lo porterà a ferire le forze dell'ordine. Glenn e Bobby passano due notti in carcere nel distretto londinese di Brixton, durante le quali Glenn scrive il testo per la futura canzone dei Misfits London Dungeon. Dopo il tour europeo non riuscito, Joey Image decide di lasciare il gruppo, formando successivamente i The Mary Tyler Whores. Al ritorno in America, i Misfits pubblicano l'EP Beware e decidono di prendere una pausa per recuperare dalla pessima esperienza in Inghilterra. Dopo quattro mesi, viene ingaggiato Arthur Googy come nuovo batterista. In questo periodo, il fratello minore di Jerry, Doyle, fan del gruppo fin dagli inizi, incomincia ad imparare a suonare la chitarra con l'aiuto di Glenn e Jerry. I Misfits iniziano a lavorare su un album completo, pianificato per essere prodotto con la Plan 9. Nell'agosto del 1980, entrano in studio e registrano dodici canzoni. Jerry inizia a convincere Glenn che Doyle è più adatto nella formazione rispetto a Bobby Steele. Doyle, quindi, inizia a provare con il gruppo e va perfino in studio per registrare le sue tracce con la chitarra per le dodici nuove canzoni. Nell'ottobre dello stesso anno, poco prima dell'annuale concerto di Halloween del gruppo, Jerry informa Bobby, senza alcun riguardo, di averlo sostituito con Doyle, all'epoca sedicenne. Bobby Steele, pochi mesi dopo, forma un proprio gruppo punk, chiamato The Undead (da non confondersi con l'omonima band di San Francisco, anch'essi amici dei Misfits). Nell'Halloween del 1980, fa il suo debutto quella che è considerata la formazione classica dei Misfits. , ex Misfits.]] Dopo pochi spettacoli con la nuova formazione, il gruppo si prende una pausa di sei mesi. In questo tempo, invece di pubblicare tutte le canzoni registrate in un album intero, selezionano tre canzoni tra queste e pubblicano l'EP 3 Hits from Hell (nel 2002, la Caroline Records avrebbe dovuto pubblicare finalmente l'album in interezza con il titolo 12 Hits from Hell, ma la produzione venne interrotta all'ultimo su richiesta di Jerry e Glenn). Nel corso del 1981, i Misfits continuano a lavorare in studio per incidere le tracce di Walk Among Us. Ricevono un'inaspettata offerta dalla Slash Records per produrre il disco. Accettano l'offerta ma decidono di lavorare ancora sull'album prima di pubblicarlo. Nell'Halloween del 1981, i Misfits pubblicano il singolo Halloween con la Plan 9, contenente altre due tracce dell'album rinviato l'estate precedente. Nello stesso anno, Glenn Danzig scrive la canzone Archangel per il cantante dei The Damned, Dave Vanian, affinché la cantasse con i Misfits. A causa di problemi con i programmi, Dave non registra la propria parte di voce per la canzone, che viene messa da parte fino al 1983, quando Glenn decide di registrarla nuovamente con il suo nuovo gruppo, i Samhain. Walk Among Us Nel marzo 1982, Ruby Records e Slash Records pubblicano Walk Among Us, il primo album completo dei Misfits disponibile al pubblico. Walk Among Us sarà poi considerato da molti fan la quintessenza della discografia del gruppo, così come uno dei migliori album punk di tutti i tempi. La formazione inizia a suonare nei concerti dopo circa un anno. Iniziano a divenire celebri per la loro intensa presenza sul palco e le loro performance brutali. Doyle è un atleta come suo fratello, e mostra il suo fisico da linebacker che, insieme alla sua apparenza macabra, rende il suo aspetto spaventoso. Glenn Danzig urla con rabbia morbosa i testi brutali della band, spesso incitando il pubblico alla violenza. Probabilmente lo spettacolo più violento dei Misfits avviene a San Francisco il 10 aprile 1982. Durante il concerto alcuni individui tra il pubblico iniziano a lanciare oggetti sul palco. Dopo essere stato quasi colpito da una lattina, Doyle fracassa la sua chitarra sulla testa di uno spettatore, causando numerosi tumulti. Allo stesso tempo Arthur Googy e Glenn Danzig litigano spesso e, dopo una lunga discussione, Danzig lo caccia dai Misfits. Il gruppo deve quindi cancellare i piani per la registrazione del loro prossimo EP, che avevano progettato di chiamare Earth A.D. e Jerry Only in concerto.]] Avendo la necessità di un batterista, offrono il ruolo ad un amico e compagno di classe di Doyle, Eerie Von, occasionalmente fotografo e tecnico nei concerti dei Misfits. Eerie ripiega l'offerta, in quanto ha già promesso di suonare con il gruppo locale Rosemary's Babies. Il cantante dei Black Flag, Henry Rollins, divenuto grande amico dei Misfits durante i loro ingaggi nella costa pacifica, informa allora l'ex batterista dei Black Flag, ROBO, che i Misfits sono in cerca di un batterista. Nel luglio del 1982, ROBO vola verso l'east coast ed entra a far parte del gruppo, iniziando a lavorare nella fabbrica dei genitori di Jerry e Doyle ed andando a vivere prima nella loro nuova villa a Township e successivamente presso l'abitazione di Danzig. Doyle si diploma ed inizia a lavorare a tempo pieno in una delle aziende del padre, la Pro Edge, assieme a Jerry Only. Con i soldi guadagnati comprano nuovi strumenti, finanziare i tour, le sessioni di registrazioni e la pubblicazione degli album. Mentre loro provvedono a finanziare il gruppo, Glenn si occupa del Fiend Club e lavora su nuove canzoni. Gli ultimi anni Nel settembre del 1982, i Misfits partono per un tour di grandi dimensioni con dei loro amici, i Necros, i quali aprono i concerti. Durante il tour, la formazione di Lodi si ferma in studio per registrare le tracce strumentali per l'EP Earth A.D.. Il 17 ottobre 1982, la band è arrestata con alcuni fan a New Orleans con l'accusa di profanazione di tombe mentre cercano il luogo di sepoltura di Marie Laveau, una nota praticante voodoo. I Misfits negano le accuse, e un testimone nega perfino che abbiano mai varcato il cancello del cimitero. La band paga la cauzione e non si presenta in tribunale, andandosene per raggiungere il luogo del loro concerto successivo in Florida. Al ritorno dal tour, i Misfits pubblicano un album con materiale dal vivo, dal nome Evilive. , Arthur Googy, Doyle e Jerry Only.]] In questo periodo Glenn, non più particolarmente contento della sua band, inizia a scrivere canzoni per un nuovo progetto musicale chiamato Samhain, in onore di una vecchia festività celtica. Nel luglio 1983, i Misfits tornano nuovamente in studio per terminare il lavoro su Earth A.D.. Per renderlo un vero album Glenn decide di registrare due canzoni che avrebbe voluto usare per i Samhain: Bloodfeast e Death Comes Ripping. Il disco prodotto è Earth A.D., un alum che propone un sound puramente hardcore punk con molte influenze thrash metal ma che, tuttavia, non soddisfa nessuno dei componenti. Ad agosto, dopo una serie di discussioni con Glenn, ROBO decide di lasciare il gruppo. Glenn Danzig, infastidito tra l'altro dalle influenze dei Van Halen (gruppo odiato dal cantante) che volevano dare i due Caiafa alla formazione, è ancora maggiormente scontento dei Misfits ed inizia delle audizioni per trovare i componenti per il suo nuovo progetto. Il 29 ottobre, il gruppo suona il suo concerto di Halloween al Greystone Hall di Detroit. Glenn Danzig sceglie Brian Damage per la batteria. Quest'ultimo si ubriaca prima dello spettacolo e fa continuamente confusione con le canzoni. Dopo alcuni brani Doyle accompagna Brian fuori dal palco, il quale viene sostituito dal batterista dei Necros per il resto del programma. I componenti sono molto turbati e Glenn informa il pubblico che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo show di sempre per i Misfits. Il giorno successivo i membri del gruppo tornano a casa senza dirsi nulla nel viaggio di ritorno ed una volta in New Jersey vanno ciascuno per la propria strada. Pur avendo la possibilità di un importante tour in Germania, provano a suonare con un nuovo batterista, rifiutandosi di suonare nuovamente con Googy. Non riuscendo nemmeno a tenere il ritmo delle canzoni, viene rimpiazzato dopo il primo brano, 20 Eyes, dal batterista dei Necros. Rinunciando ad ammettere le proprie colpe nel rifiuto verso Googy, Danzig causa la rinuncia al tour in Germania e provoca lo scioglimento della band. La rinascita Nel 1995 Jerry Only e Doyle rifondano i Misfits, senza però l'originale cantante della band, Glenn Danzig. Categoria:Band